I'll be Waiting
by CaroAmy
Summary: Neither will verbalize their troubles, yet one of them is aware. When a year has passed and emotions take over the unexpected will happen. Yet he will keep on waiting. ShadAmy oneshot


A small ShadAmy oneshot. The quote in the first paragraph is from and the song which inspired me to write this story was _I'll be Waiting _by Lenny Kravitz.

Shadow and Amy both belong to SEGA.

Please R&R!

* * *

Emotions. They're said to be "any strong agitation of the feelings actuated by experiencing love, hate, fear, etc., and usually accompanied by certain physiological changes, as increased heartbeat or respiration, and often overt manifestation, as crying or shaking" by the dictionary. In all truth emotions are only a distraction. A detail that must be learned to control in order to succeed in life. Useless reactions to consequences or causes. The cause is the action and the effect should be indifference. Feeling happiness, love or sorrow is useless. A waste a time, really. I used to believe this. I used to think that feeling love only served to make you an enamored fool. I still do, partially. My bloody instincts are making me falter though. Hesitating and losing control isn't an option though. Why did I start feeling these insignificant emotions? When did this even start? My subconscious knows too well… but I won't admit it to the world.

* * *

Sitting there letting her bangs dance with the wind. A smile formed on her face while her eyes remain shut. Under the shade of a willow tree at the park she rested serenely. No one could have guessed the troubles she had felt a year ago, or the many nights she cried herself to sleep. It was all part of the past now, or at least it was trying to be. Few of her friends knew about these depressing days of her life. The ones where she'd put on a cheerful mask while she yelled in distress in the inside. Help was what she needed but never did she verbalize it. She wasn't crazy or anything, she simply needed attention. With time and life events maturity grew in her. Beginning to overcome her troubles was a priority. Indeed none of her friends saw this, except one. He, however, saw everything. That observing way of his allowed him to read beyond anyone's mask. He knew quite well about her sadness but never had he questioned her or showed compassion. Why? Deep down he knows why but won't verbalize it.

Sitting under the willow tree Amy Rose completed one of her new daily routines. She relaxed and meditated allowing her thoughts to navigate freely and calmly. It helped her in the inside. Kept her calm. Sometimes her thoughts would bring back memories of her old conflicts. Childish or not they had existed. _Surrounded by friends but still feeling alone… that was my problem. I somewhat didn't accept myself which caused this loneliness. Also that whole crush thing… It was true. A kind of baby love, but it was there. _She had come to that conclusion not long ago. Now she no longer felt as lonely as before. Amy was never miserable; she simply had some ups and downs. He knew about this and saw her improving lately. He noticed.

And he was passing by the bridge of the park when he took sight of her. Sitting there, like an angel. The blue blur had crushed her heart and he was well aware of it. Her mask was enough to fool the others for a year but he had been well aware of her sadness. It was still partially there. Partially.

Slowly Shadow approached Amy. He kept quiet in order to keep her from awakening from her thoughts. Kind of reminded him of himself when he went out to meditate. He of all beings knew what it felt like being alone. _That's how I grew… indifferent. _His own shield was impenetrable. Or at least he tried to make it so. There was still something that he wouldn't 

verbalize that was capable of touching him. _Admiration?_ Perhaps. He admired the hedgehog next to him, as he was now seated next to Amy. He admired her will to keep living, to overcome her problems. He somewhat understood her. His eyes began shutting as his thoughts ran free. A privilege Shadow gave them ever so often. Eyes closed, body relaxed. Dark and light. Black and pink.

"I sensed someone coming, I just didn't expect you," Amy murmured with her eyes shut. She was barely conscious of her actions.

"It wasn't my intention to come."

"Then why did you?"

"That is none of your business."

The many days he had seen here standing alone fighting tears after being rejected. Two different thoughts crossing his mind. He always took the second one. It was for his sake and security. There is no need to give in.

"Hum. Why is it that you can't control your emotions? Just stop loving when you want to?"

"Emotions can be controlled with a lot of effort. They only serve to make you falter."

"Shadow not even you can control them. I used the mask once before… and so did you. You still do."

"You don't seem like the normal Amy. What are you going to say next? That you understand me?" His hands clutched and his eyes almost opened. _Why?_

"Shadow… but I do," she solemnly answered as her eyes opened and focused on the male hedgehog. His crimson orbs showed and focused on her jade eyes. His expression softened for a few seconds. _Of course you do. _

"All those years you spent chasing him. They weren't worth it were they? He didn't deserve your attention," he changed topic.

"They served to strengthen our friendship…somewhat. And I've matured thanks to them."

"I see."

"You knew all along…" she mumbled. _Is she going to cry? _

"I did." He confessed. _No need to lie. _

"Then why didn't you do something? None of the others saw… but you did. You saw how I needed help, attention! Why?" She had a small outburst, but managed to control the volume of her voice.

"Because if I did you wouldn't have grown," _and I would have given in to my emotions… _he added mentally.

"What if I took the other road and went down to depression? I could have committed suicide," she pointed out quietly now.

"You're too strong for that, Rose." _One of the things I admire you for. _

"Thank you, Shadow," she thanked him with a faint smile and began walking away. "Maybe one day…" she added loud enough for him to hear.

He heard, he listened, but he didn't think. Shadow stood up and ran after her. She was close so he caught her quickly. Grabbing her hand he turned her around causing their eyes to lock and their noses to touch. No words were needed for both knew what was about to happen. Their lips lightly touched for five brief seconds. It was a small kiss but enough to complete one another's ideas, to answer questions and to create a possibility.

"Yes, Rose. Maybe one day you'll realize. I'll be waiting." He let her go and saw her moving away from him once more. She wasn't moving towards the blue blur, she wasn't going to chase anyone; she wasn't going to get into trouble. No, Shadow knew exactly where she was going. She was going into his heart, she was going home.

_And he'd wait until she got there. _


End file.
